Baby Miroku
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: Summary inside if you want to know. You know you want to read it!
1. Chapter 1

Hello and greetings from dragonlover71491!

Here is another Inuyasha fic, a Humor/Romance once again featuring Miroku and Sango.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

Sum: When Miroku is turned into an infant by a demon, Sango has now been given the position of "mama." But, will Sango learn something about the lecherous monk through Mushin as he helps her to care for the baby monk?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Baby Miroku"

Chapter 1: A Demon's Spell

Inuyasha's gang was busy fighting a giant lizard demon, and they were having a difficult time defeating it. Then, the demon pulled out a sack from behind its back, smirking as it reached inside and pulled out a handful of powder. He took careful aim before throwing it at Sango. Miroku rushed over to her, pushing her out of the way.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted, trying to see through the mass of smoke the powder had created.

"Sango! I'll be fine! Just finish the job!" Miroku yelled, choking on the smoke as he breathed it in.

Sango, taking Miroku's advice, turned her attention to the demon and drew her weapon. She took aim, and threw her *hiraikotsu, slicing the demon in two. The demon screamed in agony as it disintegrated. As soon as the last of the demon's screams faded away, Sango ran over to see if Miroku was all right.

"Miroku! Miroku answer me if you're okay!" She yelled as she swiped a hand at the smoke.

As the smoke cleared, they discovered only his clothes were left. Sango felt tears stinging at the corners of her eyes as she fell to her knees.

"Miroku, why? Why did you have to die?" She started to whisper before she noticed movement in his robes.

"What is it? Is it a demon?" Shippo asked as he stared at the moving robes as Sango grabbed a corner, pulling it away.

"Oh my…"

"Whoa…"

"I can't believe this…"

What was underneath surprised everyone as Sango dropped the robes in her hand. A baby was hidden underneath, black locks covering his head. Sango carefully picked up the infant, cradling him in her arms. The baby babbled as she picked him up, a tiny bit of dribble seeping through a corner of his mouth. As she gazed at the babe, she noticed the prayer beads he was holding as she pulled him closer.

"Um guys…I think it's Miroku." Kagome stated as she looked at the baby over Sango's shoulder.

"I think you're right, he definitely smells like Miroku." Inuyasha stated as he sniffed the baby's head, causing the infant to laugh.

"Yeah, and he has Miroku's eyes and hair." Shippo added as he jumped onto Sango's shoulder for a closer look.

Sango was staring at the babe as he sucked on his little fist. Something inside her was making her feel protective of this small human being.

"Sango…can I hold Miroku?" Shippo asked as he hopped down from her shoulder and onto the ground.

"Sure Shippo, just be sure to support his head and hold him tight, but not too tight." She instructed as she carefully passed over the baby.

Miroku started getting fussy as he left Sango's arms, waving his little arms and making sounds of protest.

"Uh…I don't think he likes me Sango, here." Shippo stated nervously as he placed Miroku back in Sango's arms.

"Thanks Shippo, there we go, calm down Miroku, it's all right, I'm here." She cooed lovingly to the babe, rocking him gently.

"Wow Sango, how'd ya manage that?" Inuyasha said as he looked down at the smiling baby in Sango's arms.

"I don't know, something just told me."

"Maybe it's her maternal instinct kicking in." Kagome suggested as she smiled at the scene.

"Maternal what?"

"Maternal instinct, it's supposed to be the instinct that helps a woman take care of babies." Kagome stated as she watched as Sango gave Miroku tummy kisses. (You know, when someone blows raspberries on a baby's tummy.)

"Who's such a cute baby, you are, yes." Sango cooed as she tickled the infant.

"What should we do now? We can't travel around with a baby." Inuyasha said as he watched Sango cradle the baby lovingly to her bosom.

"Maybe…we should go to Mushin? At least until this hopefully wears off." Kagome suggested as she watched the baby cuddle into Sango, yawning.

"That's probably a good idea Kagome. Does that sound okay to you?" Sango cooed to the infant, smiling as Miroku went to sleep, sucking his little fist.

As they prepared to go to the old monk's temple, Sango held onto Kilala's neck with one hand, and kept the other on Miroku as they flew through the air. As the group reached the temple, Sango cooed to Miroku as he started getting upset. Old Mushin was just coming back from the main temple when he saw them.

"Greetings, so nice to see you. Where's Miroku? Off flirting with girls again?"

"No Mushin. He's right here." Sango said as she cradled the babe.

Miroku babbled happily as Mushin came closer to inspect the baby.

"Oh my…this is certainly odd." Mushin said, tickling Miroku's nose.

Miroku started getting to get upset, crying softly. Sango rocked him gently, but his cries soon increased in volume.

"Sango! Shut him up!"

"I'm trying Inuyasha. Please stop crying Miroku. What's the matter?"

The infant monk tried to get closer to Sango's chest, his cries becoming more insistent. She flushed violently as she realized the problem.

"I think he's hungry." She said as she tried to calm down the babe.

Kagome gazed at her friend as she tried to soothe the baby.

"I have something back home that can help, I'll need to borrow Kilala for a bit."

"Go ahead, but please hurry." Sango said, blocking Miroku's mouth.

Some time later, Sango was feeding Miroku from a baby bottle, relieved that she hadn't had to feed Miroku "naturally."

"Thank you Kagome, I was worried for a bit."

"No problem Sango." Kagome said as she watched Miroku.

The tiny baby then pulled away, obviously full. Sango brought Miroku gently to her shoulder and patted his back. He gave a small burp before cuddling into her shoulder and falling asleep. She smiled as she cuddled the sleeping baby, her mothering nature coming into the open. As Miroku slept in her arms, she turned to Mushin as he came over to her and gazed at the slumbering babe.

"I never thought I'd see Miroku a babe again."

"What do you think this means?"

"That demon's powder must have reversed the aging process. It may take some time for this to wear off."

"I just hope this doesn't last forever."

"But Sango, you have to be honest, he is pretty adorable." Kagome stated as Miroku gave a little snore.

Sango looked down at the baby slumbering in her arms, a small smile coming to her face at his innocence.

'_Perhaps it's best to enjoy this while it lasts._' She thought, bringing Miroku closer.

As Miroku cooed in his sleep, Sango wrapped a blanket securely around his tiny body before she took him inside the temple. As she placed him on a futon and laid down beside him, only one thought crossed her mind.

'_This is the beginning of motherhood for me._'

She went to sleep, listening to Miroku snore softly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: First chapter is done.

Miroku: A baby? You turned me into a baby?

Sango: At least he's harmless that way.

Dragonlover71491: That's true…mostly. Review, and if you want to pitch ideas of baby mischief, feel free!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: '_This is the beginning of motherhood for me._'

She went to sleep, listening to Miroku snore softly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: The First Day Of Motherhood

Sango woke up to the sound of Miroku crying, a pungent smell filling her nose.

'_Looks like someone needs to have his loincloth changed._'

She unwrapped the blanket from the little babe, picking him up and then going outside.

"Hey Sango how's the little…what the hell is that smell?!" Inuyasha screamed as he covered his nose.

"Miroku soiled his loincloth, I need to clean it and give him a new one."

"Hold on Sango, I have something here that'll solve the problem." Kagome said as she went through her backpack.

She pulled out a bag of diapers, some baby powder, wipes, and a baby blue onesie with the logo "big boy" on the front.

"Let me change him Sango, I think you need a break."

"Sure, but I'd like to watch you, if you don't mind."

"All right."

After undressing the baby monk, Sango placed it in a tub of water to wash later. She observed as Kagome wiped down the baby's bottom, sprinkled some powder and strapped on the diaper before putting the onesie on Miroku.

"He'll be fine for now, I'll take over for washing the cloth, you just bond with Miroku."

Sango was too caught up in tickling the baby to hear her friend's words. Miroku laughed as he was tickled, shrieks of joy coming from the babe.

"Such a cute baby! You're my little monk, yes you are." She cooed as she ceased her tickles to cuddle the babe.

The baby looked up at her with angelic eyes before opening his little mouth.

"Mama."

Sango stiffened at the word.

"What did you say?"

"Mama."

"I'm not your mother."

"Mama."

"_No_, I'm not your mother."

"Mama."

"No…my name is Sango."

"Mama."

The baby was being stubborn about that word; he wouldn't call her anything else.

"Can't you say Sango?"

"Mama."

"Can you say San?"

"Mama."

"Can't you say anything else?"

"Mama."

'_Was Miroku this way the first time he was a baby?_'

"Mama."

She picked up the baby and walked to back to sit on the temple's porch, staring at the baby.

"What's up Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing…Miroku just keeps calling me…"

"Mama." Peeped said baby.

"That."

"Aww! He thinks you're his mama."

"I just wish he'd call me by my name."

"Let me try something…Miroku…who am I?"

"Gome."

"Who is that?" She asked as she pointed to Inuyasha."

"Inu."

"And who's this?" She inquired as she picked up Shippo.

"Fluffy."

"And who is that?" She pointed at Kilala.

"Kitty."

"He has a name for each of us, you just ended up being Mama by chance."

"I see, but still, it feels a little weird to be called…"

"Mama."

"You're a little talker aren't you?"

"Mama, mama, mama, mama…"

"No more please."

"Hungy."

"What?"

"Hungy."

"You're hungry?"

"Hungy Mama."

"I'll get a bottle ready." Kagome said as she left the demon slayer and babe.

"He was always a fast learner when he was little." Said Mushin as he sat beside Sango.

"Mushi."

"Mushi?"

"That's what he always called me as a baby."

Soon enough, Miroku was happily sucking away at a bottle, Sango feeling overwhelmed by this whole ordeal.

"All gone."

"Good boy."

She then burped him before placing him next to Shippo.

"Hey Miroku, want to play?"

"Play!"

"All right, here, play with the top."

Miroku started tossing the top around, laughing. But as soon as the fox turned his back, Miroku grabbed his tail and started to tug.

"Ow! Let go!"

"No! Don't wanna!" Cried the baby, pulling harder.

"Sango! Help me!"

"Miroku no! Don't pull on Shippo's tail, that hurts."

"Wanna play with Fluffy!"

"You can't play with Fluffy if you can't behave."

Miroku's eyes started to tear up, and before Sango could even try to calm him down, he started bawling.

"WAAAAHH!"

"Shh! It's okay, calm down."

"WAAAAHH!"

"I'm not angry at you, but don't pull on the tail, you wouldn't like it if someone did that to you would you?"

"Uh-uh."

"Good boy."

Miroku then cuddled into Sango's side and smiled.

"Wuv you Mama."

She was surprised for a second before hugging the baby.

"Mama loves you too."

The baby then drifted off to sleep, holding tight to Sango.

'_I'm starting to wonder if he's going to be more trouble this way than when he was normal._'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: Here's the second chapter, even if it is a little crappy, sorry for the wait.

Miroku: If this is how you perceive me, then I am insulted.

Dragonlover71491: Tell it to someone who cares you pervert.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: '_I'm starting to wonder if he's going to be more trouble this way than when he was normal._'

* * *

Chapter 3: Inuyasha Is Not Meant To Baby-sit

The next day, Sango and Kagome were sent out to look for medicinal herbs, which meant Inuyasha, Shippo and Kilala were left to baby-sit the baby monk. But being a baby, Miroku was none to happy to see his "mama" go off.

"No go!" He cried as he clung to her leg, tears spilling from his tiny eyes.

"I won't be gone long Miroku, just stay here and play with Inu." She tried to reason, picking up the crying monk.

"No! Want Mama!"

"There there, I promise to come back as soon as I can, if you behave, I'll give you a treat when we get back, okay?"

He sniffled a bit before nodding in understanding. Glad to have calmed Miroku before leaving, she placed him in Inuyasha's arms.

"If he needs to be fed, just grab a bottle out of the bag."

"Yeah yeah, Kagome already told me this."

"Good, be good for Inu."

"Okay Mama."

"Bye."

Little did she know, she was going to regret leaving the babe with the half-demon. When they returned, it was to find Inuyasha, Shippo and Kilala frantically searching for something. She couldn't see Miroku among them, which made her worry.

"Where's Miroku?"

"We don't know! He wandered off when Inuyasha fell asleep!" Shippo exclaimed, tears starting to peek out of his eyes.

"WHAT?!"

She then ran off into the forest, hiraikotsu on her back, searching frantically through the trees and bushes.

"Miroku! Miroku! Come out and come back to Mama!"

She then heard the distinct sound of laughter coming behind her. She turned and walked through the vegetation to find Miroku sit by a river, kicking his feet in the water.

'_Thank the gods he's safe!_'

"Mama!"

"There you are you little troublemaker, you had me worried sick!"

She cuddled the baby in her arms, tickling his stomach as she did so. He snuggled into her happily as she felt a tear slid down her cheek.

"Why are you crying Mama?"

"No reason, I'm just glad you're okay."

"I wuv you!"

"I wuv you too Miroku."

Just as she turned to leave, Miroku was pulled from her arms.

"Mama!"

She turned to see Miroku hanging from the jaws of a snake demon. The demon placed the crying baby in his coils and smirked at Sango.

"Thank you for the easy meal, I'm sure he'll provide me good nutrition."

Sango's anger flared up as she glared at the demon, drawing her weapon as she stalked toward him.

"Give me back my baby." She hissed, fist clenched at her side.

"I think not human…this little babe is going into my belly." He laughed at her, tightening the coils.

Sango threw the hiraikotsu at the demon, causing the demon to fall back, releasing Miroku. She took the time to grab the babe and place him in the hollow of a tree.

"Stay here, and don't move."

"But Mama…"

"Stay put."

"You'll pay for that wench!"

"Bring it!"

She caught her weapon and charged the serpent, eyes filled with bloodlust. Sango swiped at the demon with her weapon, barely missing him.

"You're mine now!"

But Sango unsheathed her sword and plunged it through the serpent's snout, pinning him to the ground. She proceeded to beat him with the hiraikotsu.

"NO!"

**Smash!**

"ONE!"

**Crunch!**

"TOUCHES!"

**Bam!**

"MY!"

**Squish!**

"BABY!"

When she was finished, the serpent's head was covered in bumps unconscious.

'_Did I do this?_'

"Mama…?"

She ran to look into the hollow tree and smiled in relief as she saw Miroku's face. She picked him up and held him tight, not wanting to separate from him.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Uh-huh, but what happened to the monster?"

"He's gone baby, he won't hurt you anymore."

Miroku's eyes filled with fear as he saw what state the demon was in Sango retrieved her weapons.

"Mama…did you do that?"

"I guess so…I was angry that he had tried to eat you."

"Would you ever do that to me if I did anything bad?"

She turned shocked eyes to him at his question, unable to believe her ears.

"I would never do that to you in a million years Miroku…you could never do anything to earn that sort of punishment."

She hugged him tightly as she returned to the others.

"You found him!" Shippo exclaimed as he hopped onto her shoulder.

"Yes…by the way Inuyasha…" Sango said as she came over to stand next to the half-demon.

"What is it?"

She quickly bonked him on the head before heading inside to put Miroku down for a nap.

"Remind me to never let you baby-sit my children in the future."

"Ouch…"

"Inu in trouble Mama?"

"Yes baby, big trouble."

The gang learned a good lesson that day: Never try to hurt a demon slayer's baby.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Here's the third chapter.

Miroku: That was a bit scary.

Dragonlover71491: Tell me what you think so far.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: _The gang learned a good lesson that day: Never try to hurt a demon slayer's baby._

* * *

Chapter 4: Kouga Didn't Get The Message

The next day, Sango was playing hide-and-seek with the baby.

"Where'd Baby go?"

Miroku laughed silently as he hid behind a tree, out of his "mother's" sight. Sango made it look like she couldn't see him, but she heard him clear as day behind the tree.

"Oh dear, where has Miroku gone?" She said, pretending to be unaware of his presence.

"I'm here Mama!" Miroku cried out, running from behind the tree and hugging Sango's legs.

"There you are! You are so good at this game."

He laughed as Sango picked him up and started spinning him around.

"You are such a good baby! I love you, yes I do!"

She then placed him next to Kagome as she rushed inside to get him something to eat.

"Gome!"

"You want to lay a game Miroku?"

"Uh-huh!"

"All right then, this little piggy went to market…"

Miroku giggle as she pinched his big toe between her fingers.

"This little piggy stayed home…"

Miroku giggled again as she wiggled the next one.

"This little piggy had roast beef."

The little baby laughed; this one great fun!"

"This little piggy had none…"

He looked at her lovingly before she finished.

"And this little piggy went wee-wee-wee all the way home!"

He giggled at her before pulling his foot away, tackling her side and tickling her.

"Hahaha stop that you!"

"No!"

Kagome grabbed the little babe and started tickling him, happy to see him smile. She then gave him tummy kisses, Miroku laughing as he tried to escape Kagome's grasp.

"Stop Gome!"

"Who's a cute baby? You are yes!"

Just then, a familiar whirlwind came through, stopping next to Kagome and Miroku.

"Hey there Kagome."

"Hi Kouga."

The wolf-demon then noticed the little monk in Kagome's arms.

"What's with the baby?"

He sniffed at the baby's head.

"He smells like that monk."

Miroku was staring at Kouga, fascinated by the newcomer.

"So, the mutt taking care of you?"

"Yes Kouga, Inuyasha is doing fine and he's taking care of me."

"Great to hear, but I wanted to know if…"

But he stopped mid-sentence due to something pulling on his tail. Both he and Kagome glanced down to see Miroku pulling at Kouga's tail.

"What do you think you're doing there Pal?"

"Woof-woof."

"Huh?"

Miroku laughed as he tugged harder on the furry appendage, finding Kouga's expressions entertaining.

"Let go of me Brat."

"No."

"I'm telling you, let go!"

"No!"

"That's it."

Kouga pushed Miroku over with his foot, causing him to fall over and land roughly on his bottom.

"You shouldn't have done that Wolf Breath."

"Really? Why is that Mutt-face?"

"I think you'll find out in three…two…one."

"WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

And of course, at the sound of her baby crying, Sango rushed back out and picked up the wailing little monk.

"What's the matter Miroku? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

"He kicked me!" Miroku shouted through his tears, pointing at Kouga.

"He did what?" Sango growled, putting Miroku down next to Kagome.

"What? The brat was pulling my tail."

"That doesn't give you any right to kick a baby, especially Miroku."

"What are you going to do about it Slayer?"

"Come with me."

So Kouga followed Sango inside the temple, an unsure look on his face. What followed was…

"OW! OUCH! What are you! YEOW! Put down the table! Ow!"

Sango came out and brushed off her hands, satisfied with her work. Kouga came out covered in bumps and bruises, which Inuyasha laughed at.

"I'll just…go."

And with that he ran off, leaving a dust cloud behind him. Sango picked up Miroku and placed a kiss on his cheek in a motherly fashion, happy to see he wasn't crying anymore.

"Woof-woof gone?"

"Yes Baby, gone for good."

He snuggled into her warmth and sighed happily.

"I love you Mama."

"Mama loves you too."

She then carried him inside, intending to have him take a nap. Kagome smiled as she looked at the two.

"You know what Inuyasha?"

"What is it?"

"I think Sango's going to make a great mother one day when she and Miroku get together."

"We still have to wait until he gets back to normal."

"True…but I think Sango's enjoying this while she can."

"I'll say…"

So another day passed, but Kouga never came back again.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Chapter 4 complete.

Miroku: Poor Kouga.

Dragonlover71491: I'm happy :) .


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: _So another day passed, but Kouga never came back again._

* * *

Chapter 5: Bonding and Childhood

Sango was washing the baby monk in a tiny tub of water, laughing as he splashed about. Kagome had brought a few bath toys for Miroku's entertainment, and Miroku seemed extremely fascinated by the yellow rubber duck in his hands. He was squeezing it and laughing at the squeaky noises it made.

"Ducky go squeaky!"

"That's right Miroku, the ducky goes squeak."

The baby monk then splashed the slayer, laughing as the water soaked his "mother".

"Hey you, you're the one who's supposed to be taking a bath."

"Mommy all wet." He giggled, splashing more.

"All right, no more fooling around."

But Miroku just splashed with more enthusiasm, soaking the slayer even more. By the end of it, Miroku was clean, but Sango was soaked to the bone.

'_Glad to see one of us had fun…_'

"Mama…"

"Yes? What is it sweetie?"

"I'm hungy…"

"All right. It's almost time for lunch anyway."

Miroku was then cuddled into her side after filling his belly, a contented smile on his face. Sango was just settling down into a futon when Mushin came in.

"Oh, hello Mushin, do you need something?"

"No, not at all, I just wanted to check on Miroku is all."

"He's fine, lunch definitely filled him up."

"Indeed, it would seem so."

As Sango stroked Miroku's hair, Mushin tapped her shoulder. She turned a curious eye to the old monk, pondering what he could want.

"Have you ever wondered about Miroku's past?"

"Not really."

"I mean his childhood."

"His childhood…I'll admit it has bothered me for sometime."

"Well…I think you have a right to know."

Sango glanced back at the slumbering babe before turning her attention to the old monk.

"To be blunt, Miroku never knew his mother."

"Why? Did she die in childbirth, or by a demon?"

"No…she left him as soon as he was weaned."

"But I thought that…"

"Sometimes…a woman is just not meant to have children."

"What do you mean?"

"She only had Miroku out of pity…his father told her of his curse, and she bore him a son to help him."

"Didn't she love Miroku? He was her son after all."

"She only raised him until he no longer needed her…then she left the next day."

"So…it was just you and his father to raise him."

"Yes…we taught him everything we knew, but I always knew he longed for one thing…"

"What?"

"The love of a mother."

Sango was silent, not knowing what to say.

"He would always look at the village children and their mothers, I could see in his eyes the sadness he felt."

Sango's eyes shifted to the slumbering babe, her heart clenching at what Mushin was saying.

"At nights, sometimes he'd ask if it was his fault his mother left, or if she didn't want him…"

She could feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"We'd always tell him that it wasn't his fault, he was not to blame…we'd only tell him that she raised him for as long as was needed, then just simply went home again."

She felt herself biting her lip to hold back the tears.

"When his father passed away, he asked me if he was a mistake, since both of his parents had left him alone in the world. All I could do was hold him and say that it would all be all right."

The tears just came; she didn't want to hold them back anymore, not when she was hearing about Miroku's childhood.

"Thinking now of how he turned out, I have a small theory as to why he acts the way he does."

"What do think Mushin, why do you think he acts like a lecher?"

"Besides the lechery in his father's bloodline, I think that perhaps…"

"Perhaps what?"

"That perhaps…Miroku is trying to fill the void in his heart…where his mother is supposed to be. He seeks the attention of women to try and fill that empty spot, to find the love of a mother that he never got the chance to experience. He may not realize it, but somewhere in the back of his mind…he is still the same little boy crying for his mother."

"That…makes sense."

"I'm glad he has the chance to start over, because now he can live the life he never could."

Sango turned her tear-filled eyes to Miroku, her heart tightening as she gazed at him. This baby boy had grown into a perverted monk…but his whole childhood, he had never known the love of a mother…his want for female attention, just a rouge for the fact he had grown up not knowing his mother.

'_I never…I never knew…Miroku…he never had a mother…never had someone tell him it would be all right…never had someone say she loved him…_'

She wiped away her tears just as Miroku started waking up. Sango then picked up the baby monk, cradling close to her as a small tear dripped onto his head.

"Mama? Why are you crying?"

"No need to worry baby…I'm fine."

"I love you Mama."

"I love you too Miroku, and I won't ever leave you."

"You promise?"

"From the bottom of my heart."

She had never felt this way before…all this worry over someone, hoping she was doing what was right for them, not really knowing how to handle the responsibility thrust upon her to ensure he was all right.

"Mama, can we play with Inu? I want to tug on his ears!"

"Sure baby, whatever you want."

As she allowed Miroku to run off and mess with Inuyasha, she could only think of one thing…

'_I promise I'll protect him, no matter what the cost._'

"Sango, get him off me!"

"Fuzzy ears!"

"Let go you brat!"

"Inuyasha, he's just a baby, he doesn't know any better!"

"I don't care Kagome! Just get him off my head!"

Sango smiled happily as she went to retrieve the baby, hoping she could do a better job than his real mother ever could.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: I almost made myself cry doing the last half of this chapter :( .

Miroku: Almost made me cry too…read and review…could you give me five minutes please. (Blow nose in a handkerchief).


End file.
